1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a multi-display is a device that is configured to display an image on a plurality of display devices. The multi-display may be configured by connecting a plurality of flat display panels to each other to efficiently use a narrow space and to implement a large scale screen.
The multi-display may remain installed in one space, or may be moved to another space. Therefore, depending on a size of the space in which the multi-display is installed, an initial coupling state of the plurality of flat display panels may remain the same, or the coupling state may be rearranged.
For example, when the multi-display is installed in a space that is narrower than an initial installation space, an overall size of the multi-display should be reduced. In this case, because a structure of the plurality of flat display panels that configure the multi-display should be redesigned to be installed in the narrower space, it takes additional time to install the multi-display, and installation costs may increase.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.